1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brewing apparatus, such as a coffeemaker, and more particularly to a brewing apparatus having a removable pod carrier.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Coffeemakers are known which use single serve pouches or pods. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,935 and 3,861,285 disclose a removable plate which can be positioned in three different positions for receiving three different size pouches on the plate. The plate can be flipped 180 degrees for a largest pouch.
There is a desire to provide a pod carrier for a single serve brewing apparatus which can be removed from the brewing apparatus, for easy insertion and removal of pod(s), but which can accommodate more than just a single dispensing mode. A pod carrier which can accommodate more than just a single pod or pod type can add increased versatility to the brewing apparatus to accommodate different users or varying desires. For example, a user(s) might desire a single serve coffeemaker to make a small cup of coffee (such as seven ounces) or a larger cup of coffee (such as twelve ounces), or a small cup of relatively strong coffee (such as seven ounces, but stronger than an ordinary copy of coffee), or a cup of coffee with nondairy creamer automatically added. There is a desire to provide a single serve brewing apparatus which can accommodate these desires, but without expensive machinery associated with automatic mechanized coffee dispensers.